my family
by luxtta710
Summary: Esta historia se vasa en la familia de tori y jade .podran luchar para ser buenas madre de adolecentes ,y sus problemas ...
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Callie tengo 13 pero pronto cumpliré catorce. Hay algo que tienen que saber de mi soy tartamuda, pues bien yo no nací con la tartamudez fue a los 8 años que me paso esto yo creo que fue porque no me sentía segura de mi misma ya que mis hermanas fastidian y además son perfectas, también soy callada pero en la casa no tanto solo en la escuela, pero poco a poco lo estoy superando al menos eso es lo que creo . Les explicare una se llama Lucy tiene 15 años ella es muy ruda, le gusta usar la fuerza física para casi todo, en sus cursos no le va tan bien .mi otra hermana se llama Peyton tiene 15 años, ella es bueno… se preocupa mucho por su apariencia, pero también es ruda por eso siempre la castigan. luego sigue Noah él tiene 14 pero ya va a cumplir 15 y él es muy inteligente, muy bueno todo el mundo lo toma como nerd pero yo sé que él se esfuerza mucho en sus estudios para estar en una buena universidad según él ,pero la gente no aprecia lo divertido que es .Luck tiene 14 él es muy travieso siempre hace problemas pero es muy bueno ,pero también es perezoso .Y bueno para terminar están mis… madres si son del mismo sexo eso quiere decir que nos adoptaron no buscaron a un donador de esperma ,bueno pero ese no es el caso mi mama se llama victoria pero le pueden decir Tori y mi otra mama se llama Jade bueno y digan lo que digan de ellas las amare con todo mi corazón .

Callie POV

Me levante temprano como siempre alistándome para otro día en la escuela, mis mamas estaban preparando el desayuno mientras mis hermanos estaban durmiendo excepto Noah.

Jade: Veo que ya te levantaste ¿cómo dormiste?

Callie: B,Bien .

Jade: Bueno, ya va a estar el desayuno, hoy no podre llevarte, asi que lo va hacer Tori ok ?

Callie: si.

Jade: No te olvides que más tarde son tus terapias de lenguaje.

Callie: N,Nunca me lo O,olvido ma … -dije con cara seria.

Jade: Oh mira se que no te gustan pero es para que mejores – dijo tocándome el hombro.

Callie: L ,l ,lose pero es que no f,funcionan .

Jade: Paciensa hija , anda alístate – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Me dirigí al baño y de repente me tocan el hombro alejándome de la puerta.

Peyton: que haces yo voy a entrar

Callie: P,pp,p,pe,p,pe,p,p,

pe,p,pe,pe,pe, - dijo imitandome burlandose

Peyton! Cuantas veces te dije que no te burles de tu hermana

Lo siento pero es que yo iba a entrar tengo que retocarme para la escuela

No has escuchado lo que tu hermana te iba a decir o sí ?!

No pero mama…!

Callie continúa lo que ibas a decir

Mama no tengo todo el dia

Escucha, carajo!

Las dos me estaban mirando y con toda la tensión me puse mas nerviosa, además la p es mi letra más difícil de pronunciar, así que tome aliento y con sus dos caras mirándome fijamente dije

P,p,p,pe,pe,p,p,pe – no me salía la maldita letra

Tu puedes

Pe,pe,p,pe,pe,pero yo llegue p,p,p,pr,p,primero

Ves no era tan difícil – me dijo y luego me dio un beso en la frente

Ahora discúlpate con tu hermana y espera tu turno! – le grito a mi hermana me alegra que ahora mis madres se preocupan por mi mas por mi tartamudeo y los abusos de mis hermanas

Ya lo siento

Ya mejor –me acaricio el hombro y bajo a la cocina

C,ca,callie – me dijo en el oído y luego me empujo el hombro y se fue

Así es como ellas me llamaban cuando se molestaban o mi mamas no se daban cuenta, pero no me importo, luego me aliste tome mi desayuno con todos mi familia.

Estábamos esperando para que mi mama Tori nos llevara a la escuela…

Gracias por leer no se olviden sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfiction espero que lo disfruten quiero hacerles saber que voy a subir viernes y sábado(tal vez lunes). No se olviden de comentar podrían poner sugerencias para la historia.

Hubo un error con el anterior fanfiction discúlpenme pero las madre son tori y jade (JORI) no cat

Callie POV

Estábamos en la camioneta esperando llegar a nuestra escuela. Noah esta un ano adelantado por sus buenas calificaciones así que está en la misma clase que Peyton y Lucy ellos salen a las 4:30p.m (se van solos a casa por ser mayores).yo estoy en 8 grado y luck en 9 grado nosotros salimos a las 3:30p.m.

Tori: Muy bien ya llegamos que tengan un buen día no olviden Callie y luck vendré por ustedes a para recogerlos así que espérenme. Los amo!

Llegue al colegio y me dirigí a mi casillero, tengo una amiga que se llama Jess ella es mi mejor amiga desde 1 grado solo que ella es más habladora que yo ella me defiende a veces de un trio de malas chicas que se las pasan fastidiando a todos en el colegio ellas son mayores que yo por 2 años sus nombres son Christina, Jackie y Rachel .ese trio siempre me fastidia por mi tartamudez y mis buenas notas el año pasado rompieron mis lentes no les dije nada a mis madres porque se lo que Jade haría, bueno estaría bien pero no se me da miedo contar esto a las persona ,lo bueno es que ahí veces mi amiga me defiende pero eso solo causa más problemas .

Jess: Hola! Que tal

Callie: Ah hola b,bien

Jess: Oye vamos a la clase sabes las horas en que el trio de maleantes sale de su clase apúrate

Callie: si vamos – cerré mi casillero y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón, estábamos caminando por el pasillo

Jess: Oye el sábado tienes algo que hacer podrías venir a mi casa

Callie: No se tal vez p,pr,pr,preguntaré y te a,aviso

Jess: Ok

Profesora: Hola mis queridos estudiantes quien está listo para un examen sorpresa de los viernes!

Peyton PVO

Luego de acabar la clase aburrida de matemática sigue gimnasia mi curso favorito, hoy eran las audiciones para las porristas y como yo jefe de las porristas tenía que ver a un grupo de perdedoras.

Lucy: Muy bien siguiente!-dijo mi hermana la co-capitana

Peyton: A ver Lauren que tienes para nosotras demuéstranos – dije viendo un listado grande de todos los nombres de las chicas que iban a adicionar

/Cuando acabo su espantosa audición le dije/

Peyton: Bueno….como lo digo mira quiero decir esto sin herirte no es lo que buscamos, siguiente!

Noah POV

Clase de gimnasia mi peor materia intento ser el mejor pero mi físico para gimnasia es horrible creo que si sería ejercicios para la mente sería el mejor, además el entrenador me odia.

\ejercicio subir la cuerda/

Profesor: Siguiente Noah West!

Noah: Presente

Profesor: Muy bien Noah sube la cuerda

Agarre la cuerda y mientras todos me miraban empecé a poner mis piernas e intente subir y me caí

Profesor: Hay Noah todo escuálido y flaco esfuérzate mas!

Me levante de nuevo y me dirigí de nuevo a la fila

Voy a jalar esta materia , soy Noah yo saco las mejores notas además necesito estar en una buena universidad y no quiero ninguna baja calificación

Jade POV

Llegue temprano a la casa debido a una fuga de gas en mi trabajo, directora de obras de teatro

Jade: Hola bebe -le dije dándole un beso a mi linda esposa tori

Tori: Hola porque tan temprano

Jade: Una fuga de gas –le dije dándole un abraso

Tori: Ha bueno entonces podrás recoger a nuestro pequeños

Jade: Ya

Tori: tengo que repasar este guion para la película

Jade: Claro voy a darme un baño – le di otro besó

Tori: Puedo ir?

Jade: No tienes que repasar?-le dije levantando la ceja

Tori: Si pero quiero un descanso

Jade: Ok mi amor ven

Tori: Te amo jade west

Callie POV

Era la hora de almuerzo fuimos a ver que había yo me pedí espaguetis son mis favoritos y jess una hamburguesa fuimos al patio de comida y nos sentamos luego de cinco minutos no nos percatamos pero justo llegaron la tres chicas malas.

Rachel: Oye que tenemos aquí

Christina: Un par de nerds

Jackie: Yo creo que también una ta,ta,tartamuda

Rachel: Jajajajaja

Jess: Deja de molestarla!

Jackie: Oye no me hables de ese tono!

Callie: N,no nos m,molesten

Rachel: Por qué no? Ta,ta,tartamuda ,apúrense denos sus propinas!

Jess: No!

Rachel: Dijiste no?

Rachel: Bueno y tú qué opinas callie

No sabía qué hacer si decía no me matarían pero si digo que si decepcionaría a mi amiga asi que me puse firme me pare y dije…

Callie: No!

Rachel: Bueno entonces…-agarro mi espagueti y me lo lanzó a mi cabello escurriéndose por mi cara, luego Jackie le lanzo una comida de un compañero a Jess y yo me pare y le lancé mi soda en toda la cara de Rachel, todas nos empezaron a pegar y se convirtió también en un pelea de comida Jess se defendió mas pero yo no recibí casi todos los golpes y la comida, luego llego un profesor y nos mandó a su oficina del director.

El director no nos dijo nada, nos mandó a clase y a limpiarnos

Pero no creo que eso es todo lo que nos iba a decir…

Espero que les guste, sé que por el momento la suerte de Callie no le va tan bien pero mejorara?

No se olviden comentar para ayudarme a ver cómo va la historia para ustedes? Si quieren que agrege algo?. Bye….

Psdt: soy nueva asi que como se pone imagen a la portada? Ayúdenme para mejorar el fanfiction


End file.
